


He's Outstanding

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, One Shot, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this post:<br/>http://huntingdemonswiththewinchesters.tumblr.com/post/93360992303/tyleroakley-tiktok-itsaclock</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Outstanding

**Author's Note:**

> alright this work is super short but i just wanted to write this moment

The team is sitting in a conference room waiting for Fury to show up. Tony’s on his phone while Clint tries to look at what’s on his screen over his shoulder. Steve is having a conversation with Natasha and Thor. Bruce is taking notes on a legal pad and occasionally adding to the topic.

Tony’s phone starts to ring. Pepper’s smiling face pops up on the screen.

“Oops, gotta take this.” Tony says, standing up. “I may or may not have skipped a meeting of the very important variety this morning.” He leans over and gives Steve a quick peck on the cheek. “I’m gonna go stand outside the door.” He turns around before he exits. “If Fury asks, I’m outstanding.” He says with a wink.

Everyone groans and Steve rolls his eyes.

A few moments pass and Fury comes in. “Where’s Stark?” He asks.

“He’s outstanding.” Steve says without thinking.

There’s a pause and then the team bursts into laughter. Tony apparently heard too, because his raucous laughter can be heard from the hallway.

Steve groans and buries his face in his palms, though he’s smiling even as he ducks his head.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
